nieplanowanifandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Użytkownik:Sara124/Brudnopis/Niewolni/Pragnienie sprawiedliwości
3 lata temu... Ciemna deszczowa noc, a ona w samotności przemierzała uliczki Paryża. Niezauważona przez nikogo, nawet dla siebie. Od lat przemierzała świat w poszukiwaniu podobnych sobie. Jej smutnej egzystencji cel nadawała tylko nadzieja - na powrót do dawnej świętości. Nagle zauważyła coś, a właściwie kogoś znajomego. Małe niebieskie latające stworzenie z pawim ogonem. Wyglądało jakby próbowało się przebić przez jakąś niewidzialną ścianę. Tak jakby coś uniemożliwiało mu dalszą wędrówkę. Po chwili zniknęło. "Fenny ferfere et venetum." - pomyślała, oznaczało to mniej więcej "Fenny musi się o tym dowiedzieć." Miesiąc później - Jaka et mefestum. - wyszeptała. - Arara. - oznaczało to "Tu go widziałam. Przysięgam" - Etuara, etuara. Czy ja coś mówię? - "Dobra, dobra. Czy ja coś mówię?" odparła mała biała istotka z długim ogonem i ogromnymi sterczącymi uszami. - Jest! - "Jest!" powiedziała wskazując na niebieskiego przybysza. - Mefestum! Myślisz, że jest jednym z nas? - "Spójrz! Myślisz, że jest jednym z nas?" - Nie. - "Nie." odparł pewny siebie fenek. - Gdyby był, podróżował by bez ograniczeń. Porozmawiam z nim. Ty pozostań niewidzialna. - "Gdyby był, podróżował by bez ograniczeń. Porozmawiam z nim. Ty pozostań niewidzialna." - Jak zwykle. - "Jak zwykle." stwierdziła znudzona. - Sama na to wpadłaś. - "Sama na to wpadłaś." skomentował lisek i udał się w stronę niebieskiego stworka. - Witaj, Dusuu. Ile to już lat? - "Witaj, Dusuu. Ile to już lat?" Kwami pawia spojrzało na niego z przerażeniem. - Fenny? - zapytał. - To ty żyjesz? Nikt nie mógł się z tobą skontaktować od przeszło trzech tysięcy lat. - "To ty żyjesz? Nikt nie mógł się z tobą skontaktować od przeszło trzech tysięcy lat." - Wiem. - "Wiem." odparł lisek, krótko. - Co cię tutaj trzyma? - "Co cię tutaj trzyma?" - Miracula. - "Moje więzienie." - Ale przecież jakoś się z niego wydostałeś. - "Ale przecież jakoś się z niego wydostałeś." - Jest pęknięte. - "Jest pęknięte." odparł Dusuu i właśnie wtedy jakaś niewidzialna siła zaczęła szybko odciągać go od fenka. Lis pustyni ruszył za nim. Paw zniknął za ścianami ogromnej rezydencji. - Co teraz? - "Co teraz?" usłyszał obok siebie głos niewidzialnej. - Ferfere mu pomóc. - "Powinniśmy mu pomóc." - Potrzebuję więcej czasu by z nim porozmawiać. Nie wiemy w jakiej jest sytuacji. Ani czy zechce nas wspierać. - "Potrzebuję więcej czasu by z nim porozmawiać. Nie wiemy w jakiej jest sytuacji. Ani czy zechce nas wspierać." *** - Nie możesz udawać, że nie istnieję. - odezwał się Dusuu. - Nie wiesz, jak przywrócić mojej żonie życie. Nie jesteś mi do niczego potrzebny. - odparł Gabriel Agreste. - Nie traktuj mnie jak przedmiot! Nie jestem nim! - O przepraszam! Nie prosiłem się o kwami do wychowywania! Dusuu spojrzał na niego trzęsąc się ze złości. Nie znosił być poniżany, a już na pewno nie przez jakiegoś człowieka. Odkąd zginęła Pani Agreste, Dusuu znalazł się pod opieką Gabriela. Prawdopodobnie nadal przebywał by w swoim miraculum, gdyby nie to, że było ono pęknięte. Dzieki temu paw mógł się z niego wydostawać, choć tylko na chwilę. Po śmierci swojej opiekunki, pan Agreste postanowił aktywować miraculum. Kiedy dowiedział się, że to niezwykłe magiczne kwami (jak opisywał je żona), nie jest w stanie ocalić od śmierci, w furii, rzucił nim o ścianę. - Świetnie. - odparł Dusuu. - Nie powiem ci w takim razie kto potrafi wskrzeszać zmarłych. *** - Łyknął to? - spytał Fenny przebiegle się uśmiechając. - Zdesperowany człowiek łyknie wszystko. - W to nie wątpię. - odparł fenek wykreślając coś na papierze toaletowym. - Co to? - zapytał Dusuu. - Lista jego pokręconych planów. - usłyszeli głos niewidzialnej. Oboje drygnęli. - Musisz nas tak zaskakiwać? - zapytał paw. - Tak. - odparła kwami. Po tonie jej głosu mogli wywnioskować, że szeroko się uśmiecha. - Czas na plan a/2. - powiedział Fenny. - Musimy porzucić miraculum motyla tam gdzie Gabriel spodziewa się je znaleźć. - Nooroo się zgodził? - zapytał Dusuu. Fenek zmarkotniał. - Tylko człowiek może aktywować miraculum. Nie mieliśmy szansy mu powiedzieć. A zniszczenie jego miraculum nie wchodzi w grę, to pokrzyżowało by nam plany. - Dobrze, a skąd macie pewność, że po tym co się będzie działo z miraculum motyla zostaną aktywowane akurat miracula biedronki i kota? - Nie mamy pewności. - odparła niewidzialna. - Mamy nadzieję. ---- Dwa lata temu Fenek krążył po pokoju apartamentu niespokojnie. Paw za to w przeciwieństwie do niego, siedział sobie wygodnie na kanapie niczym się nie przejmując. Na ulicach Paryża trwała kolejna potyczka Czarnego Kota i Biedronki z sługą Władcy Ciem. - To trwa zdecydowanie za długo! - wykrzyknął Fenny. - Serio? Czekałeś ponad trzy tysiące lat, a rok to dla ciebie za długo? - Tak! - Fenny mówił szybko i zdecydowanie. - Po trzech tysiącach lat, po cholernych trzech tysiącach lat, w końcu nadarza mi się okazja, kiedy to Tikki i Plagg są w jednym miejscu. Wystarczy ich złapać i zmusić do współpracy, a ten głupi człowiek nie potrafi sobie z tym poradzić! Wiedziałem, wiedziałem, że ludzie są cholernie głupi. - Wyluzuj. - powiedział Dusuu. - Nie zapominaj, że mamy do czynienia z najpotężniejszymi kwami przeciwko jednemu Nooroo. - Cudownie. Równie dobrze mogą walczyć w nieskończoność. Chyba, że... Chyba, że... - Oho... Wpadłeś na kolejny genialny plan? - Tak. - Fenny wyciągnął swoją rolkę papieru toaletowego, podniósł długopis z biurka i zaczął coś na niej zapisywać. - Plan b/21. - mówił. - Rozdzielimy Biedronkę i Czarnego Kota. Kiedy będą osobno, Agreste szybko sobie z nimi poradzi. *** Fennek skierował swoje uszy ku bohaterce. Dziewczyna krzyknęła i wypuściła ze swojego joja nieoczyszczoną akumę. - Co zrobiłeś? - zapytała jego przyjaciółka. - Zagiąłem fale dźwiękowe. - odparł. Widząc jej pytający wzrok przewrócił oczami i dodał: - Myśli, że usłyszała głos Władcy Ciem. Trochę ją wystraszyłem by nadać autentyczność sytuacji. Podrzuciłaś jej do domu ten list? - Pewnie, już dawno. - Nikt cię nie widział? - Obrażasz mnie. Wiesz, że w ukrywaniu się jestem mistrzem. Swoją drogą, dlaczego zwalamy to porwanie na Władcę Ciem? - A na kogo innego? Jak pomyśli, że koleś odkrył jej tożsamość natychmiast wyjedzie z Paryża. Nie możemy pozwolić by Tikki się o nas dowiedziała. A przynajmniej jeszcze nie teraz. ---- Półtora roku temu - Fenny, co się dzieje? Nie wyglądasz dobrze. - Rommy i Korra. Tracą siły. Nie dadzą już rady dłużej siedzieć w ciałach rodziców Marinette, to ich wykańcza. - I co teraz? - Kazałem im wracać. Rozdzielenie Biedronki i Kota nie pomogło. Niech wróci do Paryża. Może po tym co się stało w końcu się wydarzy coś ciekawego. - Co masz na myśli? - Biedronka będzie wściekła na Władcę Ciem. Ma go za potwora, który porwał jej rodziców, przejdzie do kontrataku. A Dusuu odkrył, że Czarnym Kotem jest syn Agresta. Jeśli teraz coś się nie wydarzy to chyba już nigdy. *** Cały Paryż zamarł wpatrzony w ogromną bańkę wiszącą nad miastem. Fenny przyglądał się temu z zadowoleniem. I czekał. I czekał. Czekał. Wkrótce wszystko się skończyło. A on był nadal małą latającą istotką. Agreste nie dotrzymał słowa. Korra wpatrywała się w niego z oczekiwaniem. Mieli być wolni. A nadal pozostali uwięzieni w tych paskudnych ciałkach przywodzących na myśl jakiś kosmitów. - I co teraz? - zapytała. Fenny zacisnął małe piąstki. - Na początku musimy odzyskać miraculum motyla. Nooroo wystarczająco wycierpiał. - Kamma się już tym zajęła. Wtopiła się w tło i po prostu wykradła im broszkę z przed nosa. Jest niesamowita... - Świetnie. Nie możemy dłużej czekać. Tikkki i Plagg muszą pozostać w jednym miejscu. Bez nich nie odzyskamy formy. Mamy nad nimi przewagę, możemy władać swoimi zdolnościami, podczas gdy ich mocami sterują ludzie. - Tak, ale nie mamy broni. - Możemy przywołać naszą broń, kiedy zrobimy to samo co oni. Z tą różnicą, że ich bronią będą sterować ludzie, zaś naszą będziemy władać my sami, sterując jednocześnie ludźmi. Nie możemy dłużej polegać na jakiś gościach podobnych do Agrestów. Jesteśmy sto razy potężniejsi od tych żałosnych istot. Najwyższy czas, żeby niewolni weszli do gry. Kategoria:Szkice